Ekreziel
"Where do you think you're going? Since you're here, you stay a while...After all, we haven't had a decent meal in years..." ''-Ekreziel'' The Ekreziel are creatures that make their first appearance in the Scorpius Warriors series during the X arc. It is one of the mythical creatures along with Colrettecs, Bolgywns, Akerog, Zigzanes, Oroclesses, Ulbiquiorra, Valvaxxos, Whikiposhi, Farrafwans, Hizzlelixes, and Moraiyae that were created by Yvotorro. They are native to the Sagitariott region, although they migrated to places that draw power, such as the Scorpius region. One of them resided in Thundergoop Swamp, a place in the Scorpius region near Thunder Mountain, where Electrix resides. Marmalade is the first one to know about this creature, even though she is not from the Scorpius region. Physical Appearance The Ekreziel appears to be a combination of a reptile, a reaper, and three iron balls. It is unknown if it counts as a chimera, due to having two properties that are not living. The lizard however, is a male, while the reaper is a female. As for the iron balls, they do not have a gender. The lizard appears in different colors, with a crown-like crest that has red jewels on it, a horn on its nose, and yellow eyes. Its three tails are black with yellow rings on the ends, controlling the three iron balls. The reaper on the lizard's back wears a black robe, with a white face and black eyes with a black jewel on its forehead, and has a lifeless expression, somewhat similar to The Scream. At last, the three iron balls are gray with different tints on them as well as the expressions on their faces. The middle one represents happiness, and has a yellow tint, while the one on the right represents sadness, and has a blue tint. The one on the left represents anger, with a white frustration mark on it and has a red tint. Their faces are also white. Development The Ekreziel's design was inspired by the Chimera from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Powers & Abilities The Ekreziel has powers and abilities that suit it very well. Powers Lizard * Fire Breath - The lizard can create a simple breath attack that sets things on fire. * Horn Ram - With a hit from the lizard's horn, he can either toss a foe up, or send them flying. * Bright Flash - With the jewels upon the lizard's forehead, he can create a bright flash that can stun a foe's eyes if they look directly at it. Reaper * Spirit Flames - The reaper can spit out blue flames (will-o-wisps) that explode upon contact. It also sets things on fire. * Soulless Wave - The reaper can create a wave filled with souls, dispersing over an area, which can bring fear into those it hits. * Third Eye Hypnosis - With the jewel on the reaper's forehead, she can turn it into a third eye that hypnotizes the foe like a snake would. Iron Balls * Ion Cannon - These three balls can create an ion charged beam that electrocutes part of the body, paralyzing the foe for hours. * Discharger - The three balls can create a loose wave of electric energy that shocks a field, and creates an electric current, which can serve as protection for the entire being. * Pulse Expansion - The three balls can create a great pulse that expands over areas. When it hits a living creature, it causes some parts of their body to convulse out of control. Together * Diamond Beam - In the diamond formation, they can create a beam shaped like a diamond. * Soul Snaker '- In the human formation, they can create a giant soul that flies into a foe and explodes greatly upon contact. * '''Electric Beam '- In the y formation, they can create a beam of electricity that can cut through solid matter. Abilities * '''Endurance - The Ekreziel has the ability to endure even the toughest of conditions. *'Elemental Master' - The Ekreziel has proven to master not only fire, but electricity and manipulating spirits as well. *'Teamwork' - The Ekreziel is very effective at communicating with one another, though there are some situations where they do not get along with each other when it comes to settling on one thing. This is also one of their setbacks. *'Magnetic' - The Ekreziel has a downfall, which is the usage of a magnet. When caught, the three balls become attracted to it, causing the creature itself to be pulled with them. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors X In the X arc, an Ekreziel was known to inhabit the Thundergoop Swamp, a place that only electrical creatures can survive in. When Dripper tries to prove to Marmalade that he is tough as he sounds, he leaves the group without her knowing. However, when Dripper heads deep into Thundergoop Swamp, he is encountered by an Ekreziel that was hungry. The creature threatened to eat him, and corners him until Marmalade appears to save him. To ward it off, Marmalade had a pack of meat, along with a magnet, and a ball of souls. The Ekreziel appears again in the next part of the arc, though he is rendered as a background character when Gregory heads up on Thunder Mountain to defeat the mighty Electrix. Games Gregory & Fire: The Ultimate Legend The Ekreziel makes its first game debut in Gregory & Fire: The Ultimate Legend. He is a mini-bosses that is encountered in Ascella Canyon. Despite being native only to the Scorpius region, the Ekreziel is seen in the Sagittariot region. He blocks the way from Gregory and Fire, to which they needed access through. After a brief conversation, the Ekreziel gets mad at them, and as a result, they attack them, starting the fight. When defeated, the Ekreziel opens the way, and storms out in anger from the two.